Our Story
by Mefldam30
Summary: Weiss accepted to fake marry Ace so that her father won’t bother her. Will they be able to keep with their task to not fall in love? In the real world, and i mean real world will Weiss and her friends go past their fears. Stick around and you will see. AU Fanfiction


A/N: okay, so this story will take place in our world and i mean all of this will be in here. First this story will take place in Transylvania and in this story it will be a country, of it in Bihor and maybe Cluj and Bucharest County and all the villages and Cities there. And yes, Faunus still exist in this story, no Grimm or anything else just the Faunus. So let reviews and hope you enjoy it.

**Ace POV**

The morning sun hit my face making me groan in his response for waking me, slowly opening my heavy eyelids to be greet with a hollow bed. Lifting my arm to put it there, the bedsheets are still slightly warm '_So she woke up a little before me'_.

"I'm never a morning person" letting my legs fall from the bed I got up and stretch myself letting out a huge yawn and then slip on some sweatpants and look into the mirror. My shaggy light brown hair was all a mess, a beard is slowly making its move on my face, my almost wiped amber colored eyes were still full of sleepiness in them.

Stretching again, my eyes were caught on the tiara on the dresser _'I guess she has her hair down_' after that thought I made my way slowly into the kitchen where a person with snowy white haired and beautiful ice colored eyes was sitting and drinking her black coffee while maybe looking through some emails from her company.

If you are wondering who this is well let me say that she is Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Transport Company. "Morning~" I sang lazily to get her attention from her work while I made my way down to the fridge to get some milk and a jar of strawberry jam with some butter, "Good morning Ace" she took a sip from her coffee before continuing "What is you plan for today?" She asks me.

Getting the knife and some slices of bread I put them on the plate before getting a glass and putting some milk to microwave it then looking at the heiress "Not much, just going to the station in Oradea to see what is going on, I could drop you to the company if you want" I suggest and then got the milk out and move to the bread slices to make them with butter and jam.

Getting the plate into one hand and the glass into the other I place them on the table, while Weiss closed her laptop and looked at me with a small smile curled on her lips "That would be wonderful and thank you" she said before taking a slice of bread and eating it "Sorry for not making such a breakfast today" I said and she just gave me a reassuring look making me smile.

"Well after we finish our breakfast then get dressed and go to work, Ugh" letting out a scowl that was caught in my throat and that made Weiss sigh "Be more mature Ace since you are the best criminologist from your work so please" She got up after that put her hand on my shoulder then let it slip as she walked up to our room to get changed.

Let me introduce myself properly, I am Ace Lascau a criminologist by profession and very good at it, I am the son of Kyle Lascau who has the biggest company of constriction in the whole world since I am the heir of it I will step up when it's time and until then I will be happy with my job that I really like. I have Ruby with me there and we are partners when it comes to crimes.

I met Weiss through her because let's say that she almost ran over me, she is a ball full of energy "That little red" I chuckle and stood up putting the plate and glass into the sink them move up to the room. There was Weiss standing in front of the mirror in a white dress shirt that was tucked inside of the black skirt with suspenders over her shoulder and back, the skirt had a white snowflake on it.

Knee length stockings that made her legs stand out more, black hell and her hair in an off centered ponytail and now she was putting her tiara and adjusting it. "Oh you're here, then I'm almost done but you can get dressed" she told me and waved me off, I went to my closet and got my white dress shirt with a black vest and a tie, slipping my arms into the shirt I close it up and then got the vest.

A grunt left my throat when it was time to put my tie on, I hate this neck trap and I'm not so good to knot it. Closing my eyes to take a deep breath to steady my angry level until I felt a smooth and calf hand over mine so I opened my eyes to see Weiss standing in front of me, still small but beautiful "Here, let me help you" I let my arms fall down and looked at her as she worked on my tie and my outfit "Thank you" I mumbled slowly and kissed her forehead.

"Let me get my pants and shoes and I'm ready to go" I told her as I went to get my brown shoes then put 'em on, walking to the cabinet where I have my bracelets and rings I put the bracelet on and a ring. After that I met with Weiss down into the garage of our home where it stood a black BMW s1000rr, a dark red with black stripes over a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 and a pure white Porches 99.

"Mine or yours?" I asked her, she looked at me and then walked towards my car, getting the lock/unlock key I went to the driver seat and step in, pushing the star button and the engine roared to life, the garage door opened and I put my foot on the acceleration to let it purr a little.

"This is so _purr_fect" I said with a victory smirk when I heard the white haired woman groan "I swear that Yang rubbed some of her puns on you, and if Blake was here you wouldn't be so good" I laughed at her and started driving to the proud city of Oradea. After some like 10 minutes I pulled over in the small city named Aleşd and I looked over at Weiss to see her looking out on the window and a pang if guilt has hit me.

"Hey Weiss, I know that you don't like all of this and this country but I am really sorry that I took you away from your home and your country, I know that Germany is much more greater that Transylvania" I let my head fall down as some tears start building in my eyes, I feel so guilty that I took her away from her country and family, but I try every time I have an opening to take her back and let her be with her family.

She grabbed me by my chin to make me look up at her and we locked eyes, she was looking so gentle at me and she had some tears going down her cheeks "Please Ace don't feel guilty for this, I mean I accepted to come here and I see how hard you try to make me feel comfortable here and how you take me to see my family every time we got an opening. I am grateful that it was you who I marry even if it's just fake, you won't make me do something that I don't want, so let me thank you" this made me smile and we still looked at each other, I put my hand on her cheek and wipe the tears away.

"Okay, now wait here a second I'm going to come really fast" with that I went out to a little pub to get a salad with fresh orange juice for her and for me a sandwich with ham, salad, tomatoes and a big big, chicken breast. I paid for it and run back to the car.

I gave her, her salad and the juice as I took a big bite from my sandwich "Pfhwre ish shour brunfch(Here is your brunch)"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, it's not proper and you could choke but thanks" I swallowed and then gave her a toothy smile as we again went on our road to our work.

**~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~**

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the story so far, it was an idea that came from a dream that I had so please review and let some suggestions if you have. So Good Day/Night/Afternoon or whatever time is from where ya read this, be safe _


End file.
